Sexy comme une porte fermée
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: OS, yaoi - "Quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je te faisais confiance, quand je t'ai senti sur le point d'imploser après que tu t'es abstenu et retenu pour la énième fois de faire exploser le bâtiment sans comprendre pourquoi tu n'étais pas allé au bout, encore... quand tu m'as demandé ce que je voyais de toi, je t'ai dit que tu me faisais penser à une porte fermée."


**Hello !**

Vi, c'est encore moi ! Vi c'est possible ! Non, je ne suis pas malade ! :D

.

**Quoi à qui :** Tous les personnages à Gundam Wing & cie, adaptés à ma sauce bien sûr.

**Résumé : **"Quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je te faisais confiance, quand je t'ai senti sur le point d'exploser après que tu t'es abstenu et retenu pour la énième fois de faire exploser le bâtiment sans comprendre pourquoi tu n'étais pas allé au bout, encore... quand tu m'as demandé, réellement, ce qui te retenais ici et ce que je voyais de toi, je t'ai dit que tu me faisais penser à une porte fermée."

**Parce que : **Un dialogue qui m'est tombé sur le coin du nez alors que je comptais dormir comme une bienheureuse (mais c'est pas grave, je n'ai aaaabsolument pas besoin de repos en ce moment... Vivement les vacances !)

**Merci** : aux revieweuses de Tu n'emporteras plus le chat, de Ice & Fire, et puis aux lectrices silencieuses :o)

**Câlins :** Mithy, pour ne pas déroger à la tradition. artemis69 qui ne passera pas ici (et qui tient à la minuscule à son nom) parce que la lire m'a donné envie d'écrire ces dernier temps. Puis à Poupinette la vachette, parce qu'elle a besoin de câlins en ces temps de trop plein de choses à faire au même moment.

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Sexy comme une porte fermée  
**

.

.

« J'aimerais bien avoir plus d'informations sur cette notion qui m'est tout à fait étrangère et incompréhensible.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi cette insulte ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Voyons, soldat parfait, tu sais forcément de quoi je parle : tu portes dans ton surnom le fait que tu es infaillible et que tu sais tout.

-Ce n'est qu'un surnom.

-Il y a une raison, pour qu'un surnom soit donné à celui qui le porte.

-La raison peut-être biaisée. D'où vient le tien, de surnom ?

-Lequel ?

-Je ne sais pas. N'importe lequel. Shinigami ?

-Je suis le Dieu de la mort.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Tu es bien trop vivant, bien trop impulsif, bien trop violent ou alors pas assez selon les points de vue, pour être un dieu, le Dieu de la mort. Et puis tu ne serais pas là. Je n'aurais pas le privilège de te voir devant moi.

-Pourquoi, en tant que dieu, je ne déciderais pas d'apparaître au petit soldat parfait ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas le soldat parfait. Parce que tu n'apparais pas qu'à moi. Parce que tu serais un bien mauvais dieu qui s'est détourné de sa mission depuis bien trop longtemps pour rester à nos côtés, nous autres mortels, si tel était le cas.

-Tous les autres dieux se sont détournés des hommes depuis bien longtemps. Je suis peut-être moi aussi fatigué de me battre contre ce ramassis de rats qui se terrent face à la moindre responsabilité, qui se cachent en attendant que d'autres rats plus forts, plus cupides et avides de pouvoir prennent en main leur vie. Je suis peut-être fatigué de ne faire que cueillir la vie de ces gens alors que, justement, ils n'ont jamais vécu leur vie auparavant.

-Ou alors peut-être que tu fais bien partie des hommes, d'une nouvelle espèce d'hommes qui ne veulent ni suivre ni gouverner. Tu es trop intransigeant envers les autres et envers toi-même pour tolérer de bâcler ton travail de Dieu de la Mort. Pourquoi ce surnom, Shinigami ?

-... Parce que pendant la guerre, les hommes qu'on m'ordonnait de séduire ne trouvaient pas _que _la petite mort entre mes bras.

-... Sérieusement ?

-Ordres de mission. Temps de guerre. On utilisait toutes les armes à notre disposition. J'ai été leur arme. Pas que notre direction soit plus subtile aujourd'hui... En tout cas ce n'est plus moi qu'ils utilisent pour ce genre de mission.

-Tu maniais l'amour et tu y mâtinais la mort...

-T'es mignon, soldat parfait. Tu crois encore à l'amour après tout ce qu'on a vécu quand on était mômes ? Tu penses encore amour quand je te parle de types que j'assassinais de sang chaud, de sang torride plutôt, au moment où ils s'adonnaient, s'abandonnaient à leur désir bestial dans un gamin de quatorze ans ? Tu connais encore le mot amour avec ce que nous avons ensuite vu entre les murs de cette pseudo usine à paix qu'on fait croire au monde entier qu'on est ? Tu prononces encore ce terme alors que là, dehors, pourrissent les débris d'une société en décadence et perdition pour laquelle même le plus grand humaniste armé de tous les pouvoirs, moyens et idéaux possibles ne pourrait plus rien faire ?

-J'utilise le mot amour parce que j'y crois. Shinigami, quand est-ce que tu as cessé de croire en l'Humain ?

-Quand ceux que j'ai aimés et qui étaient réellement bons pour moi ont cessé d'exister et que ceux responsables de leur mort m'ont enrôlé dans leurs rangs. J'ai cessé de croire en l'Humain parce que j'ai cessé de croire en celui que j'étais, quand l'instinct de survie m'a guidé vers ceux qui m'ont tout pris.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours ici ?

-... Je ne connais rien d'autre. Je suis en sécurité ici. La guerre n'est pas si loin, le chaos est dissimulé derrière un cache qui a tout d'une feuille de papier qu'un souffle trop soutenu pourrait déchirer... Je risquerais ma vie ailleurs. Nous risquerions tous notre vie, dehors.

-Je suis convaincu que le Dieu de la Mort n'a pas peur de la mort, n'a pas peur de lui-même, si c'est la seule solution qu'il peut envisager à peu près en accord avec sa conscience.

-Qui a une conscience ici ?

-Moi. Quatre. Trowa. Nos supérieurs directs... Toi.

-Si nous avions une conscience, nous aurions fait sauter cette structure depuis longtemps.

-Si nous avions fait sauter le QG, le monde serait tombé dans le chaos. Nous sommes les seuls à maintenir un semblant d'ordre et de réconfort par l'image de notre force.

-Tu as joliment conditionné ton discours, c'est bien.

-J'y crois, Maxwell. Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air. Ce n'est pas un slogan appris par cœur pour pouvoir le réciter sans y mettre mon cœur. Et tu y crois aussi, sinon tu serais parti. Tu aurais tenté l'ailleurs, la vie avec d'autres, et puis la mort si tu n'y avais pas trouvé ton compte.

-Tu parles. Je suis un pourri comme les autres.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-... J'avais des raisons de rester autre que ma conscience.

-Ca, je veux bien y croire. Mais je sais aussi que tu es en paix avec toi-même aujourd'hui en bossant ici, en paix avec le gosse que tu étais quand tu devenais meurtrier d'adultes qui avaient baissé leurs dernières défenses entre tes bras "innocents".

-Tu ne le sauras jamais.

-Tu te laisses la vie. Ca me suffit pour le penser.

-... Pourquoi tu te fais appeler soldat parfait, Yuy ?

-Parce que personne ne remet en question ce que je dis, ce que je fais, ce que je pense – ou ce que je dis penser.

-Moi je remets tout ça en question.

-C'est pour ça que je t'affirme que je ne suis pas un soldat parfait. Pas avec toi.

-Et je remets en question ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

-A quel moment ? Je parle beaucoup, quand on n'est que tous les deux, par opposition à d'habitude. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-De ça, justement. Tu as détourné la conversation.

-Où était le point de départ et à quel moment j'ai dévié ?

-Je te demandais des informations, soldat parfait. Des informations quant à ton insulte.

-Ce n'était pas une insulte.

-Je n'aime pas me faire traiter de porte de prison.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi et comment je te faisais encore confiance, quand je t'ai senti sur le point d'imploser après que tu t'es abstenu et retenu pour la énième fois de faire exploser le bâtiment sans comprendre pourquoi tu n'étais pas allé au bout, encore... quand tu m'as demandé, réellement, ce qui te retenais ici, dans cette firme comme dans cette vie, et ce que je voyais de toi, je t'ai dit que tu me faisais penser à une porte fermée.

-Et je devrais te remercier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'un être humain peut se faire remercier par le Dieu de la Mort, même s'il est le soldat parfait ?

-Explique-moi en quoi le Dieu de la Mort te fait penser à une porte.

-Ce n'est pas le Shinigami qui m'inspire cette image. C'est l'être humain qui se cache derrière cette identité. C'est la force qui vibre dans l'homme. C'est son esprit droit et inflexible dans sa justice. Qui est le même avec tous, réagit de la même façon avec tous quels qu'ils soient, quel que soit leur sombre ou glorieux passé parce qu'il a lui-même un passif lourd de parts d'ombre au premier abord, d'abnégation et de sacrifices au second. Une porte en bois sculptée avec minutie, comme le visage fin de l'homme, comme sa conscience et sa vision complexe de la vie et de la mort. La simplicité rustique d'une porte en chaîne taillée au burin qui dissimule habilement une ingénierie et une technique insoupçonnables, quand son discours aux termes simples cache des idées profondes et des convictions fortes. Une porte blindée qui ne saute sous aucune menace, inviolable, qui décide du moment où elle choisira de s'ouvrir, et pour qui. Qui ne révélera jamais ses secrets si elle a comme ordre, extérieur, officiel, ou intérieur, moral, de les dissimuler pour toujours. Une porte blindée qui, encore apte à fonctionner malgré les coups physiques qui lui sont portés, ne laissera jamais voir son contenu. Qui sautera avec tout ce qu'elle cache et emportera tout ce qu'elle sait avec elle, si elle doit sauter. L'homme que je connais est trop parfait dans son imperfection pour être un dieu. L'homme que je connais est sexy comme une porte fermée.

-... _Sexy_ comme une_ porte_ ?

-Fermée. Celle contre laquelle on peut s'appuyer. Contre laquelle deux corps peuvent couler l'un contre l'autre, peuvent se tester. Un peu comme si j'avançais, là, comme si je faisais un pas en avant, ce que je ne ferai pas parce que l'homme peut se transformer de nouveau en le Shinigami qu'il a été. Un peu comme si mes pas t'obligeaient à reculer. Comme si ton dos en venait à atteindre la surface plane de la porte métallique, noire et déprimante, qui clôt notre bureau. Comme si, malgré le fait que tu ne puisses plus reculer, je continuais à avancer jusqu'à entrer inévitablement en contact avec toi. Le tissu kaki de nos chemises identiques, le treillis brut de l'avant de nos pantalons. Un peu comme si la peau de mes bras venait chercher celle des tiens. Que le bout de mes doigts venait chasser cette mèche de cheveux bien trop longue pour être en accord avec le règlement et qui balaie tes lèvres tremblantes depuis tout à l'heure alors que le soldat parfait que je suis censé être essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, de ne pas y consumer toute son attention. Comme si ton visage se perdait un peu sur le côté pour éviter mes lèvres si j'essayais de les poser sur les tiennes. Que je les ratais pour la douceur de la commissure et le rêche de quelques brins de barbe de deux jours. Tu sais, ça serait comme si tu résistais quelques secondes, parce que tu hésitais, puis que tu te dirais qu'une des nombreuses raisons qui t'ont poussé à rester ici, qui ont fait que tu n'as pas réussi à te pousser dehors, pouvait être vécue jusqu'au bout.

-...

-Alors tu laisserais la pression de ma main incliner légèrement ton visage, tu laisserais tes yeux violets de doutes sonder les miens, y lire pourquoi j'arrive encore à croire, à penser, à connaître, à prononcer le mot « amour » malgré tout ce que j'ai vu en tant que gosse. Tu te rendrais compte que, ce qu'on a découvert aussi quand on était enfants soldats, c'est nous autres. Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei... Toi. Moi. Qu'on est tous là pour les autres même si on n'est pas là pour tous de la même façon, même si Trowa et Quatre s'entremêlent dans leur peau et leur souffle depuis si longtemps pour supporter d'être encore vivants. Tu verrais comment tu es là pour moi.

-...

-Tu sais, cette porte fermée dans ton dos, elle serait sexy parce qu'elle resterait froide, contraste avec ta peau qui commencerait à devenir chaude quand mes mains chercheraient le creux de ta taille, la cambrure de tes reins, le grain de ta peau, le délié de tes cheveux desquels j'aurais bien sûr déjà viré l'élastique qui les retient captif. Ton corps lui-même serait libéré de ses vêtements, le mien aussi, et je t'imprimerais dans ma peau, je t'imprimerais dans la porte. Je te serrerais, là, comme ça, jusqu'à mourir entre tes bras parce que ça pourrait bien arriver. Je te ferais l'amour si tu en avais envie. Peut-être pas. Ca dépendrait de toi. Je te serrerais fort contre cette porte qui volerait notre chaleur, dans laquelle nous fondrions. Je t'embrasserais pour de vrai cette fois, et tu laisserais faire, et tu répondrais, tu libérerais l'énergie que tu retiens, que tu restreins, alors que rien n'aurait laissé penser que ce serait le cas, quelques secondes plus tôt. Tu es sexy comme une porte fermée parce que tu es plein d'éventualités auxquelles on ne pense pas au premier abord. Qu'on découvre aux moments d'impulsivité et de spontanéité, à l'instant où on arrête de réfléchir à toutes ces potentialités. Tu es sexy comme une porte fermée parce que je sais que je peux m'appuyer contre toi. Parce que je t'ai débité un nombre assez incalculables d'informations tout à fait confidentielles, personnelles comme professionnelles, et que tu as tout intégré sans jamais en parler sauf au moment opportun, quand j'avais un besoin viscéral de les entendre, sans forcément le savoir. Parce que j'ai envie de me fondre dans ton corps comme je voudrais fondre ton corps dans cette porte fermée... Parce que tu pourrais aussi dysfonctionner, décider de t'ouvrir, de ta volonté propre, de céder sous mon poids, de libérer mes secrets, de les disperser aux quatre vents et ainsi de tuer l'image du soldat parfait. Tu pourrais décider de me liquider, moi aussi...

-... Je n'ai jamais reçu d'ordre de te liquider.

-Est-ce que je me trompe si j'affirme qu'il doit bien y avoir la moitié des actions que tu mènes au sein du QG qui n'ont pour origine aucune directive supérieure si ce n'est celles exigées par ta conscience ?

-Tu te trompe quand tu penses que le Shinigami se réveillerait pour toi. Si j'étais vraiment le Dieu de la Mort, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais emporté loin de cette Terre de demeurés pour te mettre à l'abri de moi.

-Tu es sexy comme une porte fermée, Duo Maxwell.

-... Répète-moi ce que tu viens de m'expliquer sur les portes en bois, sur les portes blindées...

-Sur leur perfection pleine d'imperfections ?

-Sur ce que tu voulais que je lise dans tes yeux...

-Je peux te montrer, si tu veux.

-Je ne suis pas un administratif qui comprend les choses trop abstraites comme toi, soldat parfait. J'ai besoin d'action pour comprendre ce qu'on m'explique.

-Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je mette à exécution et que fasse un premier pas comme ça... ?

-Et moi je recule.

-Et je m'avance jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se percutent, parce que la porte est dans ton dos.

-Tu caresses mes brins de barbe qui font un peu trop débraillé...

-Qui te rendent sexy comme les nombreuses portes de la prison, quand on était enfermés mais malheureusement trop jeunes pour pouvoir canaliser notre peur et notre fierté blessée dans un corps-à-corps passionné...

-Tant d'occasion gâchées...

-Tu m'aurais peut-être tué alors... La force de l'habitude.

-Je t'aurais tué sans ça, sans Shinigami, à l'époque si mes ordres n'avaient pas été clairement de te protéger.

-Des ordres comme un compagnon du soldat parfait ne devrait jamais en recevoir, si le monde était logique.

-Le monde n'est pas logique : tu essaies de m'embrasser et moi je détourne légèrement le visage. Pas pour de vrai, juste pour que tes lèvres n'arrivent pas pile sur les miennes.

-Parce que tu hésites. C'est un grand pas. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi il y a tant d'intensité dans mes gestes, de chaleur sur ma peau, de volonté dans mon regard.

-Je sais que tu crois en quelque chose que je pense avoir perdu depuis longtemps.

-Tu sais que je n'ai peut-être plus foi en l'humanité, mais que quelques humains à eux seuls illuminent à mes yeux toutes les ombres ternes qui constituent le reste des animaux de notre espèce.

-Je sais que je fais partie de ces humains.

-Tu sais que tu m'illumines moi. Indépendamment de ta seule valeur humaine. C'est pour ça que tu hésites. Que le pas est grand.

-Je sais aussi que si je suis resté au QG, c'est parce que, même s'il est maigre, c'est là que se situe le dernier espoir de l'humanité, pour nous tous. Je sais également que c'est en toi que je le vois, et pas parce que tu incarnes l'image du soldat parfait, pas seulement parce que tu _es_ ce soldat parfait aux yeux de tous, même si la perfection que je perçois en toi est tout autre que ce que voient les autres... Et c'est justement parce que ta perfection à mes yeux n'a rien à voir avec celle que tes subordonnés t'attribuent que je suis ici. Que ma foi en l'humanité, même si elle ne sera jamais restaurée, n'est pas annihilée dans sa totalité.

-Tu es sexy comme une porte fermée pleine de potentialités invisibles au premier coup d'œil, Duo.

-Fonds-moi à cette porte comme tu voudrais que je le sois, Heero. Fais-moi l'amour comme tu en as envie. Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai choisi de rester ici.

-Tu es resté ici parce que, depuis le premier jour, et même depuis que tes ordres sont levés, j'ai besoin de ta protection, de ta présence, de ton essence, de la menace que tu as pu représenter... Et, dissimulée derrière une porte soigneusement fermée, de ta liberté de penser pour que celle-ci devienne ma raison de continuer à exister. »

.

.

.

**Wala !**

.

.

* * *

Ca m'est tombé dessus, j'ai pris bien trop de temps pour l'écrire, le relire, le corriger, le poster...

Mais ça m'a fait un bien fou !

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rien de transcendant, mais c'était pour vous :o)

.

Bises d'une NausS (je vais finir par l'adopter définitivement, ce S à la fin...) à tous !


End file.
